The Non-daughter Of Aphrodite
A girl was throwing rocks at a tree until mrs o leary barked and she looked up. my heart leaped she had to be a daughter of aphrodite, her snow white hair flowed down just passed her shoulders her clear white skin was as pale as air but she didnt look ghoslty she was very solid. her eyes were crystal blue ad her voice was as soft as snow. i was speechless "Just my luck i finally finish stupid arts class take a breather and look at what i find oh yeah nico." she sounded anoyed. "I'm sorry but he needs help a manticore attacked us and well yeah he's dying." "Ha, dying the son of the dead dying you know you newbies are such idiots come on mrs o leary take him to the big house thats a good girl i'll look after the ginge." "Hey i'm not a ginge my names jack." "whatever ginge. my names Crystal and i'm thhe daughter of the cow khoine. you?" "wait your mums a cow" "no red head, my mum the god of snow and shes evil that sort of cow" "oh well cool erm not cool erm..." "get off the dog and i'll take you to the infirmary you need some necter." I did as she said and as we walked i saw loads of teenagers with swords and bows. they waved but crystal kept me moving i saw two twins creeping behind a fence where a group of teens were practising archery. it was amazing there were tents with different symbols i noticed a girl with a blonde tied up hair talking to her troup about battle plans. she looked over at crystal then me then back to crystal they shared a nod. I felt exposed something was wrong. suddenly darkness filled the camp "oh hades domain... quick get over to that hut and stay inside," crystal yelled at me she pulled 2 daggers out from her pockets and yelled a battle cry, she ran after a huge black mass in the distant. i found the hut that crystal was on about and found myself too tired to care about the situations and walked over to it. a boy and girl obviously siblings came at the door to see what the comotion was about. "we have patiants here you know... keep the noise down, who are you?" the boy said he only just noticed i was stnading there. "oh dont be rude austin, you know what I really am glad you aint my full brother." "hello i'm jack and i'm new so yeah nico saved me and mrs o leary came..." "oh is she alright?" Kayla asked "Yeah the dogs fine and as i was saying crystal sent me over here to get some necter." "oh yeah sure come inside so who's your dad?" as we walked inside kayla linked arms with austin and as they walked a little infront of me i noticed that they were the same build as me just a little taller they had blonde hair like i did as a boy until my granma's ginger hair crept in. they had the same blue eyes as mine and there skin was very tanned as if they spent a lot of time in the sun. Once i was inside i saw rows of hammocks and medical jars and pots but no medicine or surgical equipment it was like the worlds unreliable hospital. Kayla gave me a hammock next to some huge dude with half his face burnt. This was one freaky place. Austin brought some nectar it was a green liquid i sipped a bit to find it tasted just like cherry vimto, my favourite, i tried to down it. "hey there jack you dont wanna do that, thats the drink of the gods too much would burn you alive mate." austin grabbed the glass. "is that what happened to him?" I asked while looking at the boy next to me. "Who Jake naargh he's too stupid to do that it was leo some monster got in camp and well leo did his thing" "Thing?" "You'll find out at some point but right now you've gotta rest I'll go get Chiron and check on nico for you." kayla butted in. I found myself falling asleep and suddenly i was consumed into a deep dream. My mother was on the sofa with her borwn hair all in a mess from work. she was crying as a bloke towered over her, I wanted to scream to her to tell her i was o.k but all that could be heard was the man's voice. "He was going there at some point you know he was always going to go." He said. "Oh Fred why now I'd just got my life sorted out i was going to have him home next week" mum replied. Who the hell was fred, since when was i going to go back to her, did she even know i ran away. i decided to listten a little longer. "that boy aint normal, he's just different he will make quite a show at camp." "I've never been to this camp is it safe he won't get bullied will he?" "it was... is safe it is safe and he will be able to get around, their very friendly down there" "of course he can handle it he is your..." the dream shifted wether i wanted it to or not who was that bloke and what did he mean different. I was on top of a hill as i looked ver it i saw complete darkness but in the mist a huge camp fire was roarinf and monsters put up tents and sharpened weopons. it was an army but in the middle was a huge being who you could only see out of the crner of your eye like he was apart of the darkness. I woke up with sweat pouring dwn my face, what the hell was going on, everyone was asleep and it was the middle of the night i rested in my hamok listening to jake snore next to me.